Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the art of electrical switching devices and, more particularly, to an electromagnet for a direct current (DC) control contactor.
Electrical contactors utilize an electromagnet to move contacts between open and closed positions. More specifically, contactors include a movable contact portion coupled to a movable core, a stationary contact portion and a stationary core. The stationary core is energized to attract the movable core and thus bring together the stationary contact portion and movable contact portion. The movable and stationary cores are configured to ensure proper opening and closing forces for the contacts. As electrical contactors are reduced in size, the movable cores are forced to be made smaller. Regardless, the need to maintain proper opening and closing forces remains. Many current compact electrical contactors utilize a stationary core having a two-pole arm design. Two-pole cores contain windings on each pole having opposite polarities to reduce size and cost.